ECT ElectroShock Therapy
by Maru Atsuki
Summary: Chris's old friend Maki appears from the future with bad news but Phoebe can tell there is something strange about her, what are they hiding and who is the demon behind the horrible future?
1. The Not So Fixed Future

**The not so Fixed Future**

**(Author's Note: This story is a little after Chris has died. I made it so that he was came back to the past alive to check up on his family making sure they survived Gideon.) **

Phoebe Hailliwell was the first to feel the presence. Her empathy power gave her the ability to sense that someone or something was going to arrive in the attic of the Hailliwell manor. Piper and Paige noticed their sister's distress and asked her what was wrong, but Phoebe just shook her head and then walked up stairs. Her sisters followed knowing they had to be quite when they reached the attic. Phoebe opened the attic door ajar but saw no one. The three of them stepped in slowly and rushed behind the Book of Shadows, which had many helpful spells in it. White lights appeared in front of the sisters and their Whiter Lighter Chris had arrived. He was younger than them and mysterious, but he had gained most of their trust.

"Chris you gave us quite a fright, Phoebe sensed something coming" Piper said walking towards her future son.

"I still sense it" Phoebe said shaking.

"That's actually what I came to talk to you about. The elders are sense something as well and they looked pretty worried" Chris said then sat down on a chair across from them.

The three sisters looked at each other frightened.

"The presence is getting stronger" Phoebe stated and stared at the wall where Chris had arrived from the Future a few months back.

The wall started to glow and the same symbol that was on the Book of Shadows appeared on the wall in white chalk. Then all of the sudden a young girl came hurtling out of the wall, landing on her butt. The light and symbol soon disappeared.

"Man he didn't have to push me" the young girl said as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Piper asked stepping in front of the girl.

"I'm"

"Maki" the young girl and Chris said in unison.

The young girl looked over and her eyes widened, she didn't see Chris there before.

"You know her Chris" Piper asked.

Chris nodded his head and turned back to the girl just to see her come running at him. She gave Chris a jump hug and he held on tight.

"This is Maki Castaway, she is from my time. We've known each other since we were little" Chris said as he put the girl down, slightly annoyed.

"Maki huh" Piper asked. "Phoebe is she what you sensed?"

"Hmm maybe, it doesn't make any sense though. The presence is gone." Phoebe said.

Maki looked over the four confused had the young empath sensed something strange about her?

"Maki what are you doing here" Chris asked.

The girl gave a big sigh and put her hands on her hips.

"You really have no idea do you? Now he gave her the confused look. "You really messed up the future."

"But what are you talking about, I saved the charmed ones and killed the guy who was gonna turn my brother Wyatt. He is good right?" Chris asked.

Maki smiled, "Well he's not evil, but I wouldn't exactly call that annoying jerk good. Push me through the portal, I thought I was gonna hurl."

Maki lifted herself on a desk behind her and then started explaining the catastrophe.

"I can't say much but, some important demons died and the balance was disrupted" Maki shook her head. "Everything has to be equal that's why it's called Balance and the humans have gone into caose as everyone reaches exposure."

"So what you're saying is that by us killing a few wrong demons we disrupted the future?" Paige asked

Maki shook her head again. "You didn't kill any of them, another demon did. While trying to escape they were all exposed to the humans and when I left some of the neighbors were banging on the door suspecting me and Wyatt of being demons."

"Well that sucks, but hey you gave us a lot more then Chris did" Paige said with a smile.

"Now hold on, wait a minute. How is this my fault?" Chris asked.

Maki smiled again, she was getting happier by the second and Phoebe could sense it.

"The demon that killed the others was working with Gideon to take Wyatt. But the demon got away and went on a rampaged and ruined the future." Maki answered.

"Wait a minute, a demon working with Gideon? Do you mean Barbes?" Paige asked remembering that the demon of fear had a big factor in Gideon's plans.

"Doubt very much that Barbes would do such a thing without me knowing" Maki said and took a quick glance over at Chris.

He nodded his head and looked back at his family with sincerity.

"O alright we will help with the demon. Maki you can have Chris's room and he'll sleep on the sofa seeing how it's quite late." Piper said smirking.

"Wait hey I didn't agree to that" Chris lashed out.

"Well where else do you expect her to stay" Piper asked still smirking.

Chris sighed, grabbed Maki's hand, and then led her to the guess room he was using.


	2. Mother Not Father

**Mother not Father**

Chris and Maki got to the guest room after walking down the attic stairs. The sisters followed but entered their own rooms. Maki spined around, as she remembered how different her favorite room looked in the future. Chris watched her smiling, and then walked over to his dresser once Maki planted herself on his bed.

"Here you can where this" Chris said tossing Maki one of his big t-shirts.

Maki nodded her head but continued to watch him pull a pair of blue checkered pj pants out of another drawer. Chris turned and saw her watching him, but decided not to leave. He gave a big sigh then sat down next to Maki on the bed.

"I'm guessing your father was the one who actually wanted you to come here" Chris asked.

Maki nodded, "He asked Wyatt to help and he agreed because we all know that my father has changed his ways. But Chris what do I say to the sisters?"

Chris looked at Maki with concern; he knew the sisters would surely not understand if they knew the truth about her. In their time everything was different and there was still a lot the sisters didn't know, and wouldn't like. Chris didn't know what to say, it was hard enough with Maki staring at him with her emerald eyes. Chris turned away, he couldn't face her and say what he had to, he knew how much it would hurt her.

"I know it will be hard but we can't let them know, or the trust will not come. You will just have to use only your witch powers; casting spells, projection, and Hydrokinesis (Controlling water)."

Maki nodded her head, not the reaction Chris was expecting. It wasn't that Maki hated her witch powers she just liked the others better and used them a lot more because they were a lot more convenient. There it was her smile and peppy attitude was disappearing and Chris didn't like it when his best friend was sad.

"Hey come on, it's not that bad. Besides now you're no longer cheating" Chris said with a smirk.

Maki glared at him playfully, "Is the youngest Hailliwell jealous of Maki Castaway?"

Maki grinned and then tackled Chris on the bed. He played along; glad to see he got a smile out of her. Chris was about to let her win, but Maki started tickling and Chris couldn't take it. Chris grabbed Maki's wrists and then flipped her on her back. He got on top of her and began tickling her himself. Maki's laughter bounced off the walls and she couldn't get Chris to stop. Soon she could no longer take the pain and she disappeared in circle of flames, then reappeared behind Chris. Chris flipped around and stared at her annoyed, he shook his head and then pushed himself off the bed.

"Remember you can't use your father's abilities or it won't work. Use only your mothers" Chris said then walked out to change, and sleep downstairs.

In the morning Maki somewhat forgot she was in the past, she ran downstairs to find herself alone in the house and it was still quite dark. She glanced at the clock seeing that it was just 5 past noon, she hadn't slept that long since she realized her feelings. Maki scanned the house and remembered her travels of last night and her encounters with Chris. Her face flushed red as she began to spin in circles in the front door walkway.

"I'm glad to see you have settled here comfortably, My Lady"

Maki stopped spinning and faced the door to glare whoever had ended her happiness. In front of her stood a man in all black bowing slightly then as he rose his head Maki recognized him as a demon she knew quite well.

"Roxas, May I ask what you are doing here"

"Your father sent me to make sure you got here safely and you have so"

Maki cut the demon off and put her guard up. "How do I know you really are who you look like? Tell me something only Roxas would know."

"My Lady" the demon groaned

"Tell me what I gave you on your birthday last year"

"The first season of DN Angel" Roxas mumbled.

Maki burst out laughing and nodded her head, "Good job and you can stop planning the servant act."

Roxas gave a big sigh and stopped bowing, "was that question really necessary, you made the other demons laugh at me so embarrassing."

"Hey you wanted it so I gave it to ya"

Maki smirked and walked into the kitchen with Roxas on her heels.

"I don't know why you even bother asking something like that"

"Because an imposter demon would say nothing, because you guys don't celebrate birthdays. So horrible"

"Horrible, the Sources gifts are the worst I don't how he deals with you"

"Excuse me. I'll have you know that my father chaises all the gifts I give him and keeps them in perfect condition."

"Yes I'm sure he loves that toy gun you got him" Roxas said laughing.

"A toy gun huh"

"Chris, when did you get here" Maki asked turning toward the counter.

"About the part where not celebrating birthdays is horrible"

Maki blushed slightly and opened the fridge to hide her face.

"My Liege" Roxas stated as he bowed to Chris who smiled and began to laugh again.

"I'm guessing Barbes got on you about not using titles around us"

Roxas nodded his head and his face grew weary. Maki turned around to face the two boys and her face was filled with worry as well.

"Get out of here, one of the sisters is arriving, if they see you, your dead."

Roxas agreed and then disappeared in a flash he would have to watch Maki from afar as to not expose her demonic side. Though it was going to be quite hard when Roxas had orders to recruit some past demons to watch over Maki when he couldn't for he soon had to go back to the future.

~If the source was here would be able to sense that my worst fear would be the charmed ones killing Maki~ Roxas thought then popped down to underworld.


	3. Bitch is Spelled BIANCA

**Bitch Is Spelled B-I-A-N-C-A**

Maki looked over at Chris questionably. There was no way that her secret was going to be kept, and the probability was even worse with Roxas in the mix.

"I can't believe your father pegs me for your husband to be, too much pressure I think" Chris said smirking.

Maki blushed as she heard one the sister's footsteps getting closer.

"Ha, he does not, it's just because you're a Hailliwell. Make a powerful couple crap." Maki answered back retort.

"Chris and you married huh, I could see that" Piper said finally appearing.

"What don't say that" Maki basically shouted.

Her face was as red as a strawberry; Chris smiled at this, for a while now he had known about Maki's feelings for him. Maki even knew herself that he knew, but nothing ever happened.

" Hey Maki, can I talk to you about something" Phoebe yelled as she entered the house.

"What are you doing home for work" Maki and Piper asked.

"Eh my powers have been acting up it was hectic, so many emotions. Maki follow me to the guest room, k?"

"Ya ya I'm coming" Maki said and followed Phoebe.

"So what's up Phebs" Maki asked once inside the room.

Phoebe looked over and shook her head,

"You tell me, what's the deal with you and Chris? I could feel your frustration from miles away"

Maki looked up surprised and stared dumbfounded at the Hailliwell.

"What are you talking about, I'm not frustrated."

"Don't lie to me honey, I am an empath. I can tell you have feeling for my nephew and you want him to do something about it. What exactly happened between you to that It didn't work out in the past?"

Maki grunted as she remembered the past and sat down in a chair across from Phoebe.

"I made the mistake of trusting someone with my feelings" she said

**The Past **

It was year 2 for Maki in high school, Chris was also a sophomore, and Wyatt was graduating soon. A new girl named Bianca had joined Chris and Maki's sophomore class and Maki was just trying to be nice, and it worked out for a while.

Bianca and Maki became quite close friends, they hung out with Wyatt and Chris a lot, and they each told each other about their powers. As time grew on Maki started to realize her strong feeling for Chris, but she wasn't sure how to approach him. Bianca noted her shyness as a crush and asked Maki about it constituently but Maki never said a word, until one day when it all went downhill.

"Hey Bianca what do think of Chris" Maki asked one day.

They were sitting in the foyer staring at Chris and his friends not too far away.

"Eh he's nice. Henry's nicer if you get my drift" Bianca said as her eyes met Paige's sons.

Maki smiled and nodded her head, Henry Jr. was good looking but she was closer to Chris.

"Wait are you finally telling me you like Chris, Maki?" Bianca asked

Maki nodded her head and blushed as Chris glanced over and smiled at her. Maki smiled back and then turned to Bianca to see her face had become quite upbeat.

"So why don't you go say something, you guys are already close" Bianca asked.

Maki shook her head and blushed, "It's not that easy"

"Fine, if you aren't gonna say something I will" Bianca said and got up.

**Present**

"I tried to stop her but it didn't work out so I just watched the scene unfold " Maki said to Phoebe.

"From my point of view it looked like Bianca was really explaining my feeling to Chris, but in truth she was telling him that she liked him and wanted to go out. Sadly I was kind of girl that didn't take action, and Chris was the guy that couldn't say no."

So I let it slide, went on a few double dates with them and then me and Bianca were soon no longer friends, I never really talked to either of them after high school." Maki finished.

"Wow, So how did Chris find out about your feeling" Pheobe asked.

"I guess that Bianca told him out of rage when they broke it off" Maki said.

"O so you do know that she's gone right"

"Ya Chris told me everything when we were here alone. Apparently they broke it off cuz of Wyatt and then Bianca tired to amend it and bring Chris back to the future and she died in the process."

"Well I guess that's what happened" Phoebe said shaking her head.

Maki looked at her questionably and then shook away the concern.

"Well I think I'm gonna go get some rest. O and try not to let your emotions grow" Phoebe said as she left Maki alone.

Maki nodded her and laid down on the bed once the door closed completely. Chris stepped in quietly and walked over to Maki. He knelled down slightly and she turned over and smiled at him.

"Would you like me to start something" Chris asked with a grin.

Maki's face turned into a glare and she sat up. Chris pulled himself up and sat down next to her.

"Should I take that as a no?"

"You should take it as I don't like when people eavesdrop" Maki said not looking at him.

She was about to answer his question when Roxas appeared.

"You know if you keep doing that the sisters are gonna kill you" Maki yelled at him.

"If you are worried about me then why not just tell them that I know you and they can trust me" Roxas stated.

Maki gave a big sigh and leaned her back against the bed and brought her feet in a sort of fetal postion.

"At this time their lives are two crowded, it is one thing to tell them that one of their sons is going to turn evil and kill them all, and their other son is fighting against him. But it's even harder for witches like the charmed ones who have know demons all their lives to be evil killers and then learn that they are putting their trust in one, who happens to come from a future where she is the daughter of the Source Barbes, who has also made peace with all the witches. And the evil is ones who join their oldest son." (Sorry its kinda of a run- on I no)

Maki shook her head and buried her face in her knees. She mumbled something softly and Roxas looked at Chris for translation.

"My Prince" Roxas asked.

"She said that even with the future peace treaty demons are still not trusted by everyone" Chris repeated sadly.

He leaned over to Maki and brought his lips to her ear.

"I have always trusted you, even before the treaty. You showed me your demonic powers when we were kids and yet I still fell in love with you" Chris whispered.

Maki brought her head up in shock as Chris saw that she had started crying. Chris wiped the stray tears away and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but there are some matters we need to discuss. My lady your father wants you back as soon possible, so we need to figure out how to fix this problem."


	4. Suspicions

**Suspicions**

Maki sat on the bed trying to ignore what Chris had said to her, there was important stuff on everyone else's mind anyway. She pulled herself out of a ball and wiped a few tears, and then she avoided glancing at Chris as she talked to Roxas.

"Alright so we need a plan huh. Well whoever killed my father's right hand men is probably after you next, Roxas. Cuz you are the last one."

Roxas nodded his head.

"Well why don't we go talk to the others and see if they know anything" Maki finished.

"How would that help my lady?" Roxas asked.

"Well I see, maybe whoever killed the others couldn't kill you because you are on the strongest. So they came back to the past with us and are gonna kill past you. So we can ask the others if they have seen anything suspicious" Chris said with a smile.

Maki nodded at him but avoided eye contact one again.

"I doubt that will help. There would be no reason for any of them to talk to us." Roxas argued once again.

"Well its better than nothing" Maki said standing up.

Chris agreed and stood up and took her hand. They orbed out of there and then Roxas left in a huff leaving behind some scorch marks. Phoebe came rushing down the hallway and swung open the bedroom door.

"Maki what did I say about…..O she's not here that's weird" she yelled.

Phoebe stepped farther into the room and saw the scorch marks,

"Piper, Paige. You might wanna come see this" she yelled down the stairs as she went to touch the ring.

Maki and Chris arrived in the underworld first and Maki let go of Chris's hand fast. Roxas arrived second and Chris noticed his slight anger but got distracted by Maki pulling away from him. He heaved a crushing heart sigh and then focused on their surroundings. Maki let out a long breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again they were a deep purple.

"Servants of the future source I summon thee, Roxas the illusionists, Tempus the time demon, the witch Rosaline Montana, and the witch Alster Castaway."

Four people appeared infront of them. Two were demons, one old another younger version of Roxas. The other two where witches; one a mother to a family of witches and Maki's older/younger (it's the past so he physically younger than her) brother.

"I like to know what where all doing here" came Tempus voice.

"Ya I was in the middle of something" Alster stated.

It was at that time that Maki noticed he wasn't completely clothed.

"Where you…..You what I don't even wanna know. I'm just gonna cut to the chase." Maki started.

"This is the future sources daughter, and in her future you are all dead. We want to know who killed you so you are going to help us" Roxas said.

"Roxas, you can't just say that stuff" Maki shouted at him.

He smirked at her and then turned around with his back facing Maki and Chris.

"Alright then, anyone confused" Chris asked trying to calm Maki down.

The four shook their heads,

"As you already should know we knew about your arrival, thanks to your brother's power of prediction." Rosaline spoke out calmly.

Maki breathed slowly and her eyes changed back.

"Ok so then I wanna know if you guys have uh…" Maki started.

"Seen anyone deadly" Chris finished.

Maki shifted her eyes to Chris and gave him a slight glare then focused on the group.

The younger Roxas glanced at his future self and then after some hesitation he shook his head. Then soon did the others.

"Well that helped a lot." Maki sighed out. "Ok look each of you take one these stones and if think of anything focus your power on the stone and I will sense it and come. Ok?" Maki asked.

She laided out her hands and in them sat 4 light blue pearl looking like stones. The four of them each took a stone and then disappeared with their powers.

"Ok that's better than nothing. Let's go back to the manor" Maki said.

"Alright, I'm gonna have to hold you again" Chris said to her.

Maki smiled and then shook her head as Chris wrapped his arms around her and they orbed out. Roxas finally turned and a grin was still on his face. His younger self soon reappeared and walked closer to his future.

"That was little to close, don't you think" The past one said.

"Yes, I could say the same thing for your hesitation" future Roxas said.

"Well next time, I'll be ready. They won't know a thing" the past Roxas finished.

Then they both disappeared.


	5. The Truth Sucks

**The Truth sucks**

Maki and Chris arrived back at the manor to find the three sisters in the room. Maki pushed away from Chris and walked over to the girls.

"Uh not that this is my room or anything, but what exactly are you guys doing in here" she asked.

"Well" Piper started as she pointed towards the ground.

"Phoebe found scorch marks on the ground and we thought maybe the two of you got hurt."

"Well were fine as you can see, so how about we clear this up and move on with life" Maki said worried.

"Move on with on life, we can't just do that" Paige said.

"Yes we can" Maki said looking at Chris for help.

"No we can't. This means that there was a demon here, and we have no idea why. Phoebe tried getting a permission off it but couldn't. So I'm going to see if I can scribe for him with some of the sulfur" Paige stated happily and walked out of the room with some of the sulfur.

They all followed her into the attic and continued to argue.

"Don't sound so worried, if I find the demon, will all go. He won't be able to take all three of us on" Paige said as started to scribe

"That's not what I'm worried about" Maki whispered.

"What are we going to do, they will find Roxas and I'll be in so much trouble" Maki whispered to Chris.

"Don't worry too much, Phoebe will sense it. Just go with it and stay calm. In the mean time I'll try to see if I can get more of that empath blocking potion" Chris whispered back.

He leaned down and lightly kissed Maki on the lips then orbed out before she could yell at him. Maki raised her fingers to her lips then became angry and turned towards Piper and Phoebe.

"Since when did you guys get closer?" Piper asked.

"We didn't" Maki said crossing her arms.

"What are you guys doing anyway; you don't know who the demon is, so why are you looking in the book?"

"Phoebe figured she could get a premonition off a page to help us out."

"O" Maki said and walked over behind them.

She kept her distance from the book and looked over the girl's shoulders as Phoebe turned the pages.

"Well so much for scribing, the crystal keeps jumping" Paige said standing up.

"How about you guys, any luck"

"Nope" Phoebe said.

"Hey wait, go back" Maki said as Paige walked next to them.

Phoebe turned back the page and stared at it blankly.

"Um do you know this Demon" She asked Maki.

"Uh yeah, he was actually the one demon that survived the attack that I came back here to stop" Maki said.

"Roxas, this demon is known for his shape-shifting and Illusions in the underworld. He has many followers but also many enemies as well. A way for his vanquish is quite unknown, but if you wish to end him, paring with the demon of fear will be helpful. For he is Roxas's worse enemy" Piper read out loud.

"Well that's great; we would have to team up with Barbes to take on Roxas. Well it's a good thing were not suppose to kill him, right Maki?" Paige asked.

"Yeah" Maki answered, but her mind was somewhere else.

"Uh you guys should go check one of the places the crystal kept jumping to. I'll stay here and watch over Wyatt" Maki said.

The girls nodded their heads, grabbed a few potions, and then Paige orbed them away. Maki stared at picture of Roxas in the book of shadows.

~He was once an enemy of my father~ Maki thought as she went to touch the page.

The book glowed and shut tight as Maki's fingers almost reached it.

~so I was right, I can't touch the book" Maki thought coming back to reality.

She shook her head as the baby monitor went off, then picked it up and walked off to Wyatt's room.

"Hey little guy don't cry" Maki said as she walked over to Wyatt's cribs.

His force field went up and Maki backed up fast.

"You don't trust me either huh" She sighed as she leaned against the wall.

"He didn't trust me when I first arrived either" Chris said orbing into the nursery.

Maki tried to smile at him as he calmed down Wyatt.

"I have someone working on the potion but it might take a while" Chris said leaning next to Maki.

"That's ok; I'm going to have to tell the girls sometime anyway."

"Why?"

"It seems that Roxas and my father were enemies during this time and it makes me think…."

"That Roxas is a suspect?" Chris finished.

Maki nodded her and slid down to sit on the floor. Chris heaved a sigh and sat down next to her.

"How did you learn everything?" Chris asked.

"It was in the book."

"You can touch the book?"

"Ha, I wish. No phoebe was flipping the pages and I was standing next to her, and recognized Roxas. I don't know what I'm going to do" Maki finished as layed her head on Chris shoulder.

Maki let him wrap his arm around her for comfort, and closed her eyes.

"Hey where exactly are the girls" Chris asked.

"They orbed to where Roxas might be, but I'm sure they'll be fine" Maki answered.

"Uh I don't know. Hey dad" Chris yelled as he stood up and made Maki followed.

Leo appeared and stared at his son.

"I need you to watch Wyatt, we need to go check on the girls" Chris said putting his arm around Maki.

"Wow you look so young" Maki said and then Chris orbed them out before Leo could talk.

They arrived in an ally and started to walk around.

"What did you mean when you said you look so young to Leo, whitelighters don't age? So how could he be older in the future?" Chris asked Maki.

"O, uh right you haven't been back yet. Um I can't tell you" Maki said and walked away from Chris.

"Hey wait", Chris said, "It's my future too."

"Shhs look" Maki said changing the subject.

Chris glared at her then followed her finger and saw the girls fighting a demon.

"That's not Roxas "he said.

"Eh it could be, because apparently he's a shape shifter too. Did you know that?" Maki asked.

Chris shook his head and wrapped his arms around Maki's stomach and pulled her behind a dumpster.

"The fight doesn't seem to be in the sister's favor "Chris said.

Maki nodded her head and thought hard about what to do.

"I have to go over there and order him to leave" She finally said.

"O really and how are you going to explain all that?" Chris asked tighting his grip around Maki's stomach.

"The truth, now please let me go."

Maki looked up at Chris and there was sorrow in her eyes. Chris sighed and reluctantly let go of Maki, and then followed her to the sisters.

The sisters were shielding themselves behind some more trash can as the "unknown" demon threw low voltage energy bolts towards them.

"O good you're here, the demon doesn't seem to be weakling. Is it possible he's from your time?" Piper asked her son.

Chris nodded his head and knelled down next to his family. But Maki kept on walking towards the demon.

"What is she doing" Paige asked as they all stood up and ran next to Maki.

Maki stepped a few feet in front of the demon and lowered her head. The girls and Chris watched as she brought it back up and her eyes were a full black.

"You will leave Now" Maki ordered in a calm voice.

The demon disguised his energy ball as the sisters stepped away from Maki.

"As you wish my princess" the demon said and then disappeared.

Maki knew then that it was Roxas, but she didn't understand why. She turned around and her eyes flashed back to normal as she stared at the sisters. They watched Chris confused as he walked to Maki's side.

"Chris what's going on here? Those were the eyes of the source, we vanquished the source" Piper said.

"I'm sorry I can explain. But let's go back to the manor" Maki said quietly.

The sisters nodded their heads uncertainly then orbed to manor. Chris grabbed Maki around the waist again ready to orb them, but Maki shook her head and then teleported back to the manor.


	6. Charmed Trust

**Charmed Trust**

The sisters arrived at the manor first and stood themselves behind the Book Of Shadows for protection. Paige broke apart from them as Maki and Chris started to appear.

"Crystals, circle" Paige yelled once Maki had arrived and was away from Chris.

"What, it that really necessary" Chris yelled at his aunt and ran to set Maki free.

"Its alright Chris its understandable" Maki said stopping Chris from letting her out of the crystal cage.

"So you wanna tell us what's going on before we let Piper blow you up" Paige yelled.

"Ah come guys, its the same old Maki. Besides you can't just blow her up" Chris said walking closer to his family.

"You stay there, we don't know that your being controlled either. It could be just like the time Phoebe was taken by the source cuz of Cole." Piper stated.

Maki shook her head and sat down indie style in the crystal cage, ~I'm gonna have to tell them everything, Wyatts' gonna kill me~ she thought.

"Alright I'm gonna start from the beginning and tell you the whole truth, some of this might seem strange but please wait till the end. There's no other way I might gain your trust." she said calmly to the sisters.

They all nodded their heads and Maki began her story.

"In our future because of my father demons and witches live somewhat peacefully together. My father, yes the source didn't want to raise me in such a trivial place so he sought to lead so he could change things for the better. You must understand that in my time demons are not well evil for a better lack of words. Also my mother..."

But Chris cut her off from that part, "No they have already heard enough we don't need them to know" he said.

"I'm sorry Chris but if I want any of their trust I must tell them the whole truth. My mother is a witch her name is Mary Winterborn. You might know her as Wyatt's teacher" Maki fished.

"Your mom is Wyatt's baby and me teacher" Piper said astonished.

"Uh hello that's what your surprised about. I mean she says she also the daughter of the source and demons live peacefully with us, ya right." Paige said.

"Well actually there are few demons who don't believe in the new ways but if they disobey they know they will be put in jail" Maki piped out.

Chris looked from his family to Maki, ~ this isn't going well~ he thought, ~ I need to get Maki out of here~ He inched closer to the crystal cage but Maki shook her head at him and he stopped seeing the look on her face. He glanced over at his family and caught Phoebe's eyes, she had yet to say a word about anythiny.

"Who's your father" Paige asked.

Maki lifted her head and thought it over, ~ he would so kill me to~.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that it might ruin the future even more if someone was to find out who he was and take him out"

Maki stood up slowly and looked at the sisters for any hint of trust, "If none of you believe me I must go, for I still have a future to save even if I have to do it alone. Do any of you..." Maki trailed off.

Paige and Piper shook their heads in disbelief and Chris sunk his head, but Phoebe rose her hand.

"Not only can I sense that she is telling the truth but I can tell we can still trust her and help her" Phoebe said.

She smiled at Maki who nodded her head in thanks but that still didn't convince the other sisters.

"I'm sorry Phebs but we can just trust a demon blindly no matter what else" Piper said.

Maki once again nodded her head but this time in regret, "Then I must go, for I can't do anything unless I have all of your trust" then she disappeared out of the crystal cage in flames and reapered in the underworld.

Chris eyes burned into the spot where Maki had just left, he had just lost one of his best friends and maybe a lover. Anger built up in his heart how could his own family not trust someone so dear to him. He whipped his head around towards the girls and Phoebe grabbed her head in pain from his anger. She might have taken the potion but he was to angry that it over powered it.

"I thought that you of people might understand but I guess I was wrong" Chris yelled.

"Ah come on Chris, I mean we lived with demons being our enemies our whole lives and you except us to change after one little story from a girl we don't know" Paige said.

Chris shook his head as more anger took him over, "I did but now I can see I was wrong to trust my own family. And you of all people Aunt Paige. Thanks for trying to help Aunt Phoebe but its not good enough. I care for Maki no I love her and if I have to against my family to keep her safe then that's what I am gonna do" Chris finished and then orbed out.

"Chris wait" Piper yelled out running out to where Chris had just left but it was no use he wasn't coming back.

"You guys should look at the facts, all these weeks staying with us if she wanted us dead she could have done it a long time ago with her power and the sources history. But she trusted us told us the truth without hesitation and with all that she has done you still disregard her. Really can't you see why I trust her"Phoebe said.

She turned towards her sisters before reaching the attic door but saw no change in their faces, ~ I guess it will take some time~ she thought then continued out the attic and to her room.

"Well Piper what are we gonna do" Paige asked.

"I don't know there's something bothering me about what Phoebe said" Piper said quietly now unsure of her decision.

"Ah come on sis, we have every right not to trust that demon. Now how about we call down Leo and see if we can get some answers about her" Paige argued back.

"That demon huh, just yesterday she was my secret daughter in law" Piper said with a small smile.

"Don't tell me your going with Phoebe on this."

"I don't know Paige. I really don't know what to think" Piper finished then walked out of the attic.

"Uh fine then I'll guess I have to just take care of this myself" Paige groaned out and walked over to the book.

It was going to be long night.


	7. Darkness Does Not Always Equate To Evil

**Darkness Does Not Always Equate To Evil **

Maki appeared in the underworld and sat down right away.

~Well that went well~she thought as she buried her head into her knees.

Maki heard a few noises and lifted up her head with her guard up.

"My Lady?" Roxas asked appearing into her view.

"O its just you. No worries, I'm fine, just thinking."

Maki shook herself and stood up with her guard still on high alert. There was still a part of her that didn't trust Roxas one bit.

~Now that I think about it, why would my father send him here, it would just risk more exposure. Plus something about him just doesn't feel right.~ Maki thought.

Roxas stared at her and grew suspicious, it seemed that she was on to something. He groaned and then decided what to do.

Maki locked her eyes with Roxas's as his laughter began to surround them.

"It seems my plan has fallen down. No matter, I can succeed once I put you in the ground." Roxas stated.

Maki stared at him confused, and then watched in front of her as Roxas face began to shift into someone different.

"Who are you" Maki shouted as she realized this man was not Roxas.

"I am anyone I want to be" the man said as his shape continued to change into millions of people. "I can even be you" the demon said, now in Maki's form.

He was a shape-shifter demon.

"How is this possible? I've seen you wield fireballs, shape-shifters can't do that." Maki yelled.

The demons laughter rang through the room again and he changed back into what Maki assumed was his normal form.

"I'm not just a shifter. See originally I was a normal low level demon living my life peacefully, killing witches as I pleased. Then your father came along and ruined it all, locked me up and I was tortured when I disobeyed his rules. Then I got free. A stupid shifter walked past my chains with an athame, and I was strong enough to take it from him, and steal his ability. I tricked the guards and was let go then I killed them all, stealing their powers and running off. When I learned what your father had done to us demons, I saute revenge to kill him and all his followers. Then I would take his place on the thrown, and help demons rule chaos once again" the man preached with a sinister grin.

Maki face became mortified and she slowly backed away from the demon.

"What have you done with Roxas" she asked, her voice was shaking.

"O that idiot, he is long dead in our future and this past. At first I was just going to take your father off his thrown, win over the demons and then maybe I might let him join my kingdom. But then I was caught by Roxas, I thought what better way to take down a king then to destroy his kingdom. I killed Roxas taking his powers, then posed as him and killed the rest of your father's council. Each time I became stronger and stronger, but it still wasn't enough to kill that bastered. So I sought out to go back in time and make it so I would be come the source. Now I'm here to let you lead me to your father so I can kill him and make sure demons remain, well demons."

The demon's grin widened as he saw Maki was backing away from him.

"Don't think you can actually escape my dear" he said changing back into Roxas and appearing behind Maki.

He grabbed her around the wrists with one hand and lit a fireball in another,

"Now you will parish."

Maki screamed and tried her hardest to break free but she couldn't. She closed her eyes ready for a burning death but it never came.

"Maki, Maki are you ok?" came Chris's voice.

Maki opened her eyes to see that she was in Chris's arms and 'Roxas' (I'm gonna call him that throughout the rest of the story because it becomes his main form and I feel it easier) was on the ground far from them.

"What happened, what are you doing here?" Maki asked.

"I followed you when you left to make sure your ok. When I orbed down here I found Roxas holding you down with a fireball. So I tackled him and got you away from him" Chris answered.

Maki breathed in and out slowly trying to calm her heart. Chris's arms felt warm around her, soothing her faster.

"Maki what's going on?" Chris asked.

"That man is not Roxas, he's a normal demon who killed other demons and stole their powers, including a shape-shifter and Roxas." Maki answered once she was finally calm.

Laughter echoed the underworld a third time and Roxas stood up.

"Well my prince, you caught me. It seems I will have to kill you all." he said and then lit a fireball and threw it at Maki and Chris.

Chris wrapped his arms around Maki and orbed them out of there.

"Are you ok," Chris asked again when he knew they were safe.

Maki nodded her head and sat down trying to let everything sink in.

"We should be safe here for now, but I'm not sure for how long"Chris said and sat down in front of Maki.

"Why don't you take us to the surface, that demon won't attack us in public" Maki asked quietly.

"I'm not to sure about that. And besides I can't seem to get out of the underworld. I've been done here for a while all over looking for you but I couldn't find you. Eventually I figured you were somewhere else so I orbed out but ended reappearing just somewhere different in the underworld. I tried many times over again and the same thing kept happening. Its when I heard you scream that I found you and ran towards you. It would seem we're trapped down here." Chris answered.

"Its probably that monster's doing, with all that power I sensed, he defiantly can prevent telportion" Maki spat out and sunk her head.

Chris sighed and grabbed Maki hands making her look up at him.

"We're together, and alive. Right now that's all I care about. I'm sure the sisters will figured out how to get us out" he told Maki reassuringly.

"Ya if they forget about me and realize that your missing" Maki stated angrily.

She ripped her hands away from Chris and stood up. She paced the room they were sitting in and then disappeared in flames.

"Maki?" Chris shouted.

"Dammit" Maki said reappearing behind Chris. "Looks like you were right."

Chris stood up and tried to wrap his arm around Maki,

"We'll find a way out of this I promise. I just need you to stay calm" he said.

"Calm, you want me to stay calm" Maki began to shout and she stood like a stone in a Chris's arms. "How hell do you expect me to stay calm. There is a demon down here claiming to be a man I trusted with my life. And I didn't even notice the difference. He killed my father's council, my brother. Hell he said he killed younger Roxas. Probably had younger him kill a shifter and take Roxas's place"

Chris heaved a sigh, she was right.

~I should feel the same way, Roxas was like a brother to me~ Chris thought.

He tightened his arms around Maki and she finally relaxed against his chest,

"Its ok to cry" he whispered softly into her ear.

Maki began to shake her head but then she couldn't help it, slowly tears fell down her face and she cried in Chris arms for what felt like hours.

Paige sat in the attic in the manor, it had become morning and she was still flipping through the book. Piper walked in in her robe and went over to her sister.

"Paige what are you doing up here? Don't you have work?" Piper asked concerned.

"This is more important, I won't rest until I figure something out" Paige answered without looking up.

"Wait a minute have you been up here all this time?"

Paige nodded her head and then stopped in the book and read over a spell,

"I could use this, we could cast a truth or vision spell" Paige said more to herself.

"What, no way. Look will you just give up already. Besides Phoebe already said she could sense Maki wasn't lying. Now why don't you go take a shower and get some rest."

"Piper we don't know anything for sure" Paige said finally looking up at her sister.

"Look at you, please if you really wish to get proof then I will help you, after you get some rest." Piper said calmly and took the book out of Paige's hands.

Paige nodded her head and walked out of the attic as Phoebe entered.

"You know she's never gonna let it down" Phoebe said to Piper.

"I know, I know" Piper answered as she placed the book back on its stand.

"What do you think Chris meant by saying that Paige would understand the most?" Phoebe asked.

Piper shook her head.

"I'm mean you would think that would be me. I went through the whole thing with Cole and even in the end he did truly love me, but all he knew was evil. He couldn't help it."

"Maybe Maki is the same way." Piper answered unsure.

"No I don't think so. Maki might have been raised by the source but he wanted good , so that's the way Maki was brought up. All she knows is good." Phoebe stated with passion.

"You really trust her, and there is a part of me that's really wants to too. But I don't know Phoebe, like Paige said last night, all our lives demons have been evil."

"Well maybe that's changed. We've seen good turn evil, we trusted Gideon with everything and yet still he tried to take Wyatt. Maybe evil can turn good."

"Maybe."

"Don't you want to believe its possible? We've always wanted a peaceful life free of demons. That's what the future is like, not entirely free of demons but it sure is basically free of evil."

Phoebe stopped her passion and breathed, letting her sister think everything over.

"Have you heard from Chris yet?" Phoebe asked trying to change the subject.

Piper shook her head,

"I'm a little worried we were to hard on Maki. We shouldn't have let her and Chris leave. He's not answering my calls and I'm afraid something might have happen to him" Piper answered a little frighten.

"Alright honey its ok. I'm sure they're both fine. How about we try the lost witch spell. They're both part witch so in theory it should work." Phoebe said trying to re-sure her sister.

Piper nodded her head and looked for the spell in the book as Phoebe gathered the supplies they needed. They just had to make sure they were ok.


	8. The Good, The Bad, and The Monster

**The Good, The Bad, and The Monsters**

Chris wrapped his arm tighter and tighter around Maki and her tears started to die down. He scanned their surroundings surprised that no demons including Roxas had come for them.

"Hey Chris" Maki said quietly

He looked down at her and smiled softly. He whipped what tears where left from her face and loosened his grip a little.

"What sup" he asked calmly like nothing was wrong.

Maki giggled on the inside from his simple voice and he saw a smile start to creep across her beautiful face.

"The sisters, have they been trying to call you or anything?"

Chris nodded his head and cupped Maki's face in one of his hands.

"With this force field I can't answer them though. I'm sure they have realized this and are trying something stronger" Chris re-sured Maki.

She nodded her head and tried to smile back at Chris. Silence rang all around them as they stared into each other eyes. They both could feel the moment getting intense and Chris began to pull Maki's face closer to his. He stopped his hand when their faces were so close they could feel each other breath.

"Can I kiss you" Chris asked softly with his checks starting to burn.

Maki smiled sweetly and giggled, as she felt her checks start to turn red as well. She nodded her head and then Chris took his hand and closed the gap in-between their lips. It started out slow and Maki could feel the passion getting higher and higher. Chris's bottom lips went under hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his tongue slid along her lips. Maki pulled back slowly and their lips unlocked. She stared deeply into Chris's eyes and watched as they filled with a little sadness.

"I'm sorry" he began.

Maki shook her head and raised one of her fingers to his lips to stop him from talking. A true smile spread across her face as she glided her finger to the end of Chris's mouth, then she brought her lips back down on his. Passion hit fast and Maki opened her mouth to let Chris's tongue in. He laced the sides then entwined his tongue with hers. Slowly they released each other and Maki snuggled her head into Chris's chest and he kept her tight in her arms.

"How distributing" Roxas whispered slinking into the wall not to far from where Chris and Maki cuddled.

He shook his head and his body shivered in disgust. Then he flipped around to face the few stupid demons behind him.

"You understand the plan, the girl is mine. You may do what you please with the Hailliwell " Roxas said.

The demons nodded their heads then followed Roxas into the chamber. Maki lifted her head away from Chris and stood up slowly.

"What's wrong" Chris asked.

He let his arms fall to his side and stood up in front of her. Maki didn't answer and continued to stare at an enterence not to far from them.

"I hope we didn't interrupt anything" Roxas stated sarcasticly as he and the other demons appeared in front of Maki and Chris.

They glared at each other and then once all the anger had rised in Maki again she spoke.

"Change the hell out Roxas right not you monster" she shouted.

Roxas laughed loudly and the other demons joined in like idiot minions.

"Is this better my dear" he said and changed into Maki's brother.

"You Son Of A B-" Maki started to scream but was cut off by a fireball that Chris had to help her dodge.

"What the hell you idiot" Roxas stated annoyed already changed back into _himself_.

He glared at the demon who bowed it's head in forgiveness.

"I'm sorry my lord" the demons said.

"No matter" Roxas said as his mouth curled into a grin.

He glanced over at Maki and Chris on the dirt floor and his grin grew wider. Then he pulled an athame out of his jacket and stabbed it into the demons chest. It screamed in pain and it's body arose in flames and then turned to dust as a white light passed into the athame and into Roxas. He grinned back up at the other demons, and they made sure their eyes didn't meet, and stood up straight like an army solider.

"Much better, hmm you know what I change my mind, Kill them" Roxas shouted and pointed his finger at Chris and Maki.

They struggled to stand up as the other 3 demons came rushing at them. Maki eyes turned a deep black as her and Chris finely stood up. The demons stopped dead seeing her dark eyes and Maki let fireballs in both her hands, Chris wrapped his arms around her stomach ready to orb them anywhere that wasn't here.

"What are you idiot's stopping for?" Roxas shouted from behind the demons.

"She has the Source's eyes sir" one of the demons spoke wearily.

"So, its a just a trick. Now kill them" Roxas lied.

The demons glanced at each other then nodded their heads and lit three fireballs in their hands. Maki growled and Chris tightened his grip. She threw her two fireballs, only killing one demon, then lit two more fireballs in her hands. The remaining demons looked at the scorch mark from their fallen comrade then glared up at Maki and Chris. They hurled their two fireballs at them as they both began to hear some chanting then Chris tired his hardest to orb out of the underworld. They ducked down to the ground not sure if they had moved and Maki stood up quick and re-lit a fireball and got ready to throw it when she saw the sisters. She shook her head twice as Chris stood up behind her.

"Its alright" he whispered into her ear as he gripped Maki's shoulder's.

Maki let out a long sigh and her fireball disappeared, she relaxed in front of Chris, maybe relaxed to much. Chris caught her before she slipped to the ground and sat her in a chair. Piper ran to her son and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so glad the two of you are okay" She said sweetly.

He smiled at her softly and turned towards Phoebe.

"How did you find us?" he asked her.

"When simple calling didn't work Piper and I tried the lost witch spell. It didn't work at first, but with a little blood and both of saying the spell you guys appeared." Phoebe said with a smile.

"And Aunt Paige?" Chris asked softly as he knelled down in front of Maki once Piper had let him go.

He clasped his hands tight around one of Maki's and she smiled down at him and placed her other hand on top of his.

"She's in her room asleep" Piper answered softly as she watched her son and Maki.

"What exactly happen to you guys?" Phoebe asked coming around the book and placed a glass of water in front of Maki.

"Thanks" Maki said softly and slipped her hands away from Chris's and took the water and sipped on it slowly.

Chris stood up a little then settled down on the arm of the chair Maki sat in. He glanced down at her then let out a deep hurtful sigh and started telling his family the story, leaving out the part about his and Maki's steamy kiss.

"Wow" Phoebe breathed out after a long time.

Chris had told them everything from Roxas coming from the future and turning out to be a very powerful demon, to trying his hardest to kill them, and saying he was going to kill everyone else again.

"Maki are you alright?" Piper asked.

Maki looked up at Piper, her eyes went to Phoebe's then to Chris's.

"It's alright Maki. We both trust you and believe every bit of your story earlier. As for Paige don't you worry she always comes around with a little assurance" Piper said with a smile.

Maki smiled back the best she could and then sipped more water.

"I'm fine" she said softly as he body stopped shaking.

Chris smiled at the sisters and wrapped his arms around Maki.

"Where's dad?" he asked. "Have you told him everything?"

Piper and Phoebe both nodded their heads,

"He's talking to the elders about it all. We should find out a way to stop this Roxas guy before Leo gets back" Phoebe said.

She and Piper walked back over to the book and Chris looked down at Maki to make sure she was alright. Maki took one last gulp of water before placing the glass on the table, and then she tried to stand up. Chris helped her when she began to stumble. He placed on of his hands in hers and then wrapped his other arm around her back for support. Chris helped her over next to the sisters and placed her in front of book.

"Can you touch it?" Phoebe asked as Piper took her son's arm and pulled him to the attic door.

"Will be right back" Piper said and then her and Chris walked out the door.

"No I can't" Maki said softly and stepped back a little away from the Book of Shadows.

"It's alright dear, we trust you and that's what counts" Phoebe said with a smile and wrapped one of her arms around Maki's shoulder. "Hey explain something to me if that demon isn't really Roxas then how did he know everything about him and your father and his council? It like he really was Roxas."

Maki heaved out a long sigh and locked her eyes with Phoebe's.

"At first I wondered that to. He had known everything. Then the demon told me that when he was plotting to take over the underworld he watched the council closely, and learned everything he could, then once he killed Roxas he learned even more. It came to the point where he even started to think like them out of precautions. A part of me believes that he became consumed in pretending to be Roxas that eventually he no longer had to fake it. Like he lost his own identity in the process. " Maki answered her voice getting softer with every word.

"And what about the whole thing about Roxas being an enemy of Barbes? Why kill Roxas then, why not gain his trust and take the everyone out together?"

"He wasn't much of a people person or a demon, demon. He seemed to do everything on his own just like Roxas and to be honest I'm not sure about what the book said, I doubt we could ask Barbes ourselves" Maki finished almost calling Barbes, dad.

She let out a long breath and thought everything over.

"Hey Phebs. I think I'm gonna go rest. Could you wake me if you find anything?" Maki asked.

"Sure honey" Phoebe said sweetly then went back to the book.

Maki smiled then walked out the door and slowly drifted to the guest room.

~I should try to contact him, I know I can use my projection power to get myself to where ever my dad is and get him to explain everything~ Maki thought as she flattened herself on the bed. ~Maybe after I sleep~ she finished as she felt a wave of tiredness flush over as her head hit the soft pillow.

Chris stepped into the room quietly and brushed his hand across Maki's face. He smiled at her soft face and then turned off the lights and laid down next to her on the bed. Maki eyes opened in slits and found Chris. He smiled at her gently and kissed her on the forehead. Maki breathed out a relived sigh then pushed her head against Chris and he wrapped his arms around her as they both fell into a much needed deep sleep.


	9. The Plan, Curtsey of Fear

**The Plan, Curtsey of Fear**

Maki woke up with reluctance and opened her eyes slowly. She was alone in the bed and the room. She could hear small murmurs not to far away and Chris's strong voice rang through her ears.

"If there is nothing we should try to convince the elders to let us contact Barbes" Maki heard him say.

"I understand where you are coming from, but what makes you think that demon would cooperate with us?" came Piper's voice.

Chris shook his head and Maki could hear him sigh, there was no way that they would risk telling the sisters that Barbes was Maki's father and the source. It was to much to think that the demon of fear could become such a kind soul because of a little girl. Maki pried herself out of the bed and change as quick as she could before Chris could open the door. When he came in and closed the door behind him he found Maki in a tank-top and still slipping on some pants.

"Sorry" he started and turned around quick. "I should have knocked."

"Its alright" Maki said.

She pulled on her pants completely, checked her face in the mirror above the dresser, then walked towards Chris and taped him on the shoulder, he turned around to face her.

"That was really wrong of me, I thought you still might be asleep. I really am-" Maki cut Chris off and placed one of her fingers on his lips.

"I said it was alright. Not like I haven't seen you half naked before to" Maki said as she turned away from him so he couldn't see her face began to burn.

Maki sat herself Indian style on the bed and Chris joined her, sitting with his legs hanging over the edge.

"Have the sisters found anything?" Maki asked.

Chris shook his head.

"Nothing we don't already know, I believe we should talk to Barbes, but I can't convince the sisters that he will behave" Chris answered.

"My father is quite the understanding man even in this past, but I can see why the sisters wouldn't trust him. He has told me the stories of his attempts at their deaths, I could see the guilt in his face and I know my brother could always sense it" Maki began.

A stray tear fell down her face without her even realizing. Images of her brother flooded her mind and she could feel her eyes start to become foggy as more tears began to fill them. Chris grabbed Maki quick and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't you worry we will kill that demon in this past and bring back your brother and the others" Chris whispered into Maki's ear.

Maki nodded her head lightly and pushed off of Chris. He let her go and she whipped the few tears from her eyes.

"I have to go to him on my own, but you'll have to watch over me so nothing interferes" Maki finished.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"My projection power, I can use it to travel to where ever my father is in this time and ask him about Roxas. It will be like I'm really there with him."

"Is that really safe?"

"I know he won't hurt me Chris. Even without telling him who I am, he'll be able to sense the bond between us. I must know why Roxas was seen as an enemy of my father and find out anything I can that can help us to defeat his imposter."

Chris nodded his head then rested one of his hands on Maki's check. Maki looked up at him and he brought his lips down on hers. Maki kissed him back enjoying the warmth that she always wanted. Chris ended the kiss and when he sat back he locked his eyes with hers.

"I'll bring you what you need, but only after you eat something. I will not have my girlfriend working on an empty stomach" Chris said with a smile.

A deep smile grew across Maki's face as she heard Chris call her his girlfriend, it felt good, it felt right.

"Alright."

Maki grabbed Chris's hand and they walked out the room and downstairs to the kitchen. Paige sat at the table scanning over some words in a notebook. She looked up and smiled at the couple.

"You've got some of my trust thanks to my sisters, but don't think that I won't be watching you closely" Paige said.

Maki nodded her head in thanks then Chris let go of her hand and went to go grab them both some breakfast. Maki sat down across from Paige and watched her scan over the notes in front of her fiercely.

"What are you looking at?" Maki asked.

Paige looked up somewhat surprised by the question.

"They're just a bunch of notes on potions in the Book of Shadows. I was hoping I could find something to help us in anyway on the Roxas situation" Paige answered.

"When I told her the whole story she started taking down any potion she thought would help us just in case. She got ones to duplicate our powers and others to revile the truth or anything else hidden." Chris added as he sat down and placed a bowl of cereal in front of himself and Maki.

Maki nodded her head then they sat quiet as they ate. When Maki and Chris were finished they all joined Piper and Phoebe upstairs in the attic. Maki found Leo and little Wyatt sitting in the back watching everything closely. Leo smiled at Maki and she smiled back.

"Maki wants to project herself to Barbes" Chris came out and said right away.

Everyone focused their eyes on him and Maki.

"He won't hurt me, and if anything happens you guys can call me back. I know it seems like a long shot but I really think he can help us" Maki said.

The sisters and Leo looked around each other and then nodded their heads. Maki smiled at them all and then they began. Maki sat down in the center of the attic and the sisters surrounded her with candles that represented each element; green for earth, blue for water, red for fire, white for wind, and a purple candle sat in Maki's hand representing spirit. Chris placed himself just outside the circle in front of Maki ready to break the chain if anything seemed wrong. Maki nodded at him then closed her eyes and focused all her thoughts on her father. She could feel herself drifting away from the manor,but only her spirit was traveling. Maki opened her eyes after a few minutes to find herself sitting in a darkened cave. She was all alone now and no candles were visible, even the one in her hands had seemed to disappear. Maki stood up slowly and walked towards the small light that flickered in the darkness of cave. She came upon a lit chamber and saw her father pacing in the middle.

"Barbes" she called out to him as she approached the somehow flustered man.

Barbes looked up slowly and studied Maki for a while.

"You are quite the interesting being, halfbreed" he said becoming calm.

Maki nodded her head and walked closer to him.

"I come to you with need of information on a demon you have had a feud with" Maki breathed out.

Barbes watched her closely and nodded his head for her to continue.

"I'm hoping you remember Roxas" Maki began.

"That fetal demon" Barbes said cutting her off. "How could I forget him, he owes me some witch's lives."

"What?" Maki asked confused.

"That demon and I are in no feud, I just saved his but a lot, and he never returned the favor. So I set out and told some demons that I'm looking to collect 'his life' if he doesn't pay me back. I didn't really mean I wanted him dead, I was just trying to scare some fear into the boy, its my thing" Barbes said with a grin.

Maki smiled at her father's happiness.

"So he's not your enemy?" she asked.

"No more then you are my dear" Barbes answered.

"That is good to know, I come to you with a proposition then" Maki said.

She stepped back a little, the closeness was egging on her to run and jump into her father's arms, how she missed him dearly. She told Barbes about how she came from the future and how a demon has killed Roxas and stole his face and powers along with many others.

" I was hoping that if I could find some weakness that was Roxas's this demon would have them to and we could take him down with them, seeing how his is the identity that has consumed him the most." Maki said.

Barbes nodded his head and closed his eyes as he thought over his companions disadvantages.

" Roxas loves a good game of chance, if you beat him at it or can trick him or even catch him off guard, you may be able to strike the demon imposter with his vanquishing potion and it will kill him. Roxas was a strong enough demon to have a vanquishing potion even stronger then Belthazor's. It will surly kill any demon that is trying to impersonate Roxas" Barbes said.

"Thank you, I must be on my way" Maki said and began to close her eyes.

"You are welcome my dear, and tell Mary I miss her, my sweet" Barbes added.

Maki opened her eyes in surprise and found her father smiling at her.

" I could sense it in your fears that you know my Mary, though I am not sure how" Barbes said with a gentle smile.

Maki nodded her head and then disappeared in a mist before she could think of anything to say.

"Are you alright" Chris asked Maki right away when she reopened her eyes and saw she was back in the attic.

"I'm just fine. And I know the perfect way to kill that monster" Maki answered.

She blew out the candles and stepped out of the circle, it was time for Maki to trick Roxas into letting down his guard. She'd make him angry, just enough to where he'd be focused on her to notice the sisters and their spell. She would throw that potion on him at just the right time and he would be gone in minutes. It all seemed easy.


	10. The Challenge

**The Challenge **

Maki stood up quick and rushed over to the Book of Shadows.

"Try looking for a vanquishing potion for Roxas. Barbes said it would work on the imposter" She told the sisters.

Phoebe started flipping threw the pages again as Paige walked over to pantry for ingredients.

"Now wait just a second, what's going on?" Piper asked.

"I told you, Barbes said that the vanquishing potion will kill the shifter" Maki said.

"Yes I heard that, but you didn't explain anything else. Chris aren't you a little concerned?" Piper asked, turning towards her son.

Chris shook his head and just smiled.

"Honestly I've gotten usto Maki's shoot first attitude" Chris said.

Maki smiled at him.

"Well will someone please go into a little ex-plainly?" Piper asked.

Maki stepped away from the book once Phoebe found the right entry and started telling Paige the items they would need.

"I appeared in some cave in the underworld. Barbes was there, alone, pacing for some reason. He told me that him and Roxas weren't really enemies, he just owed Barbes and he put a fake hit out on the him trying to scare Roxas, but it got out of hand. So Barbes told me that Roxas could be tricked with a game of chance, so in theory so could the imposter. Then I figured well he's distracted you guys could send him flying with that potion" Maki answered.

"Alright that all sounds like a great plan, but how do you plan on finding Roxas in the first place?"

The sisters all nodded their heads and looked over at Maki.

"Well he wants me right, so I'll just call him up."

"Whoa wait, I am so not up for you being bait" Chris said.

"Do you have any better ideas?

"Not really, but that doesn't make it alright."

"I never said it was a good plan, but its the only plan we got. Now either your with me or you're not, though I would prefer back up."

Chris huffed out a long sigh and shook his head,

"I am so going to regret this" he groaned. "I'll help."

"Excellent" Maki exclaimed, then went to help Paige with the potion.

A few hours had now passed by, the potion was made and the vanquishing spell was ready. The sisters, Chris and Maki were all down in the underworld trying to find Roxas without alerting any other demons.

"So explain to me again the plan?" Chris asked.

"I figured it be easier then this" Maki whispered. "I thought once he sensed me he'd show up and try to kill us all again."

"Maybe we should split up" Paige suggested. "Its possible that he just doesn't believe he has chance against all of us, so he's waiting till your alone."

"I'm not leaving Maki alone" Chris spoke up.

"That's sweet, but I think Paige is right. You guys head left and continue down this corridor" Maki said.

"Fine, but if that jerk shows himself, promise me your call us?" Chris asked.

"I promise."

The sisters started to walk off leaveing Maki and Chris alone. Chris ran his hand against Maki's check, then pulled her closer to him. He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"I love you" he whispered in Maki's ear, then he ran to catch up with the sisters.

Maki let out a deep breath, shook her head, then turned and walked on. Chris quickened his pace and the sisters had a hard time keeping up with him. He took a corner too fast and he was out their sight.

"Chris wait up" Phoebe yelled out, as the three of them ran to catch up to him.

Chris pulled the sisters behind a wall surprising them,

"Shh, look" he whispered and pointed to lit arch way.

There was Roxas and Maki wasn't far behind. Maki sidestepped against the wall and watched. Present Roxas appeared and they both shape-shifted into their original form.

"Was it easy for you to kill the real Roxas?" the future shifter asked.

"Like taking candy from a baby!" the present shifter smirked.

~So this whole time Roxas has been dead, how do we save him now?~ Maki thought as she crept closer to the pair.

"And the prince?" the future shifter asked.

"He was... problematic" the present shifter said.

"Is he dead?"

"Not exactly. I tried but he saw through my disguise, he knew I was coming."

"No matter, we will destroy him together."

The pair shape-shifted back into Roxas and began to walk away.

"You bastereds" Maki yelled and ran towards them.

She jumped the present Roxas and flung a fireball at future Roxas.

"You will not harm Alster" Maki screamed as she pounded her fists into the present Roxas.

Future Roxas regained composure and rushed at Maki, he pulled her off of his companion and then put a knife to her neck.

"Stay here" Chris told the sisters, then he ran out in the open before they could disagree.

"Let her go Roxas" Chris ordered.

"Aw has the little boyfriend come to save his princess, how cute. Not." Roxas smirked.

"I said let her go."

"Or I could just slit her throat right now. Frankly my idea sounds more fun."

Chris glared at Roxas as he began to run out of options, there was no way that he could attack Roxas without Maki getting hurt.

"I challenge you" Chris began.

"What, no, Chris wait. The sisters" Maki said.

"O you mean these three pretty birds" Present Roxas said.

During the intense moment, present Roxas had gotten up, spotted the charmed ones, and garbed them with a little help from some guards.

"You were saying princess" future Roxas grinned. "Take them outta here, telport them back to manor or something, I don't care. Just keep them away from here."

Present Roxas and the guards disappeared with the sisters, throwing in the manor. Then they appeared back in the underworld and cloaked Future Roxas, Maki and Chris.

""Dammit" Paige yelled, as she tried a third time to orb down to Chris but failed again.

"We will find a way" Piper said, and they all rushed up to attic.

"Leave us" Future Roxas ordered in underworld."So what is your challenge young Hailliwell?"

"Its nothing, he was just joking right" Maki shouted.

"Silence, fool" Roxas shouted and threw Maki against the wall.

Chris tried to run towards her, but Roxas stopped him.

"You challenged me boy, so state your game and I will let you consult with the princess" Roxas said.

"A poker game" Chris rushed out.

"How very human of you, but no matter I will accept. What are the stakes?"

"If I win you stop your mission and leave this time. If I come across you ever again you will die, easily" Chris shouted.

"As you wish, and if I win?"

"If you win, you get to kill us all and take the thrown"

"Chris no" Maki shouted trying to stand.

"Hmm sounds intriguing" Roxas grinned, ignoring Maki. "But how about a little more. I get to kill you and take the thrown, and take the princess as my queen?"

"What, no" Chris exclaimed.

"Hmm alright then, deal off."

Roxas turned around, grabbed Maki, and lit a fireball in his hand.

"Wait" Chris shouted.

Roxas turned towards him interested.

"I'll do it, I agree" Chris said.

"What was that?" Roxas asked, amused.

"I said I agree, if you win you can have Maki as you queen."

"Excellent" Roxas said.

He distinguished his fireball and dropped Maki to the floor, hard.

"Then Lets began."


	11. I See Your Trust and Raise You Betrayal

**(Recap)**

"I'll do it, I agree" Chris said.

"What was that?" Roxas asked, amused.

"I said I agree, if you win you can have Maki as you queen."

"Excellent" Roxas said.

He distinguished his fireball and dropped Maki to the floor, hard.

"Then Lets began."

**(End Recap)**

**I See Your Trust and Raise You Betrayal**

Roxas waved his hand through the air and a table with four chairs sitting opposite of each other appeared. Poker chips, cards and a demon dealer sat at the table. Roxas picked up Maki and threw her into one of the chairs.

"Take you seat" he ordered Chris.

Chris sat down next to Maki,

"Are you alright?" he asked, reaching his hand over to her.

"Just peachy" Maki stated, pulling away. "You better win this."

Chris nodded his head and focused his attention on Roxas. Roxas just grinned and took his seat across from Chris.

"So shall we began?" Roxas asked.

Chris nodded his head and the dealer filled them their chips and cards, then the game began.

"Any luck" Piper asked, back at the manor.

Phoebe was scrying again, well Paige continued to orb, and Piper was in front of the Book of Shadows trying the recall a lost witch spell over and over again, along with anything else that looked useful.

"Nothing" Phoebe groaned. "The crystal just keeps on circling."

"Paige?" Piper asked.

"No luck" Paige said once she reappeared.

"What else can we do, for all we know they could already be dead" Piper said hanging her head.

"No, we don't know that. Besides didn't you hear Chris, he challenged Roxas. Surly they are playing something to win freedom." Phoebe reassured her sister.

"Eh either way, I would still like to help them" Paige said.

"We all would, but I can't think of anything else to try" Piper groaned.

"Maybe Barbes?" Paige started.

"No, we are not going to him again. Barbes will try to kill us" Piper said.

"But he helped Maki."

"Because she is a demon" Piper shouted.

Piper gasped realizing what she had said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it as a bad thing" Piper said.

"Its alright Piper, we were all thinking it. Barbes trusted to talk to Maki because she was indeed _part_ demon, but she is also part witch, so we have to trust her as well" Phoebe said.

"Yes I know, I just wish this was easier."

"Don't we all."

"So Barbes? He's all we've got" Paige asked again.

"Yes he is. Make a crystal cage then we will summon him into it and go from there" Piper told her sisters.

"Feeling a little lucky, are we" Roxas asked Chris sarcastically in the underworld, as Chris threw 50 chips into the pot.

"Just play" Chris growled.

"Alright, I see your bet and raise you 20."

Maki struggled in her chair that she had now been tied to and pushed away from the poker table.

"Let me out of these chains" she screamed at Roxas.

"No, no,no. That's what you get my dear for trying to cheat" Roxas smirked.

Chris tried to ignore his love's pain and looked down at his hand. He was close to flush, all that needed was for the dealer to place down an ace and a 10 of hearts. But Roxas could still beat him for there were 4 other hands higher then a simple flush.

The dealer nodded his head and placed down cards, on the table now was an ace, a 6, a 2, and a 4 of hearts. Chris started to shake a little, it was possible that Roxas had just got the two cards he needed for a straight flush.

"Bet" Chris said, throwing 20 chips into the pot.

Roxas smirked, noticing Chris's worry. Then he matched the bet, and the dealer began to set down more cards.

Back at the manor the sisters had set up a crystal cage and summoned Barbes.

"The charmed ones" Barbes grinned.

He took a look at his surroundings and noticed the cage.

"Is this really necessary?" the demon of fear asked, slightly touching the waves of energy and getting shocked a little.

"Seeing how you've tried to kill us every time we've come across each other, yes having you locked up is best" Phoebe yelled.

Barbes smirked.

"Ah yes, good times if I do say so myself. Well what can I do for you ladies?" Barbes asked.

"Remember the girl who asked you how to kill an imposter of Roxas?" Paige asked the demon.

" O you mean the interesting halfbreed? She was in quite a hurry, did she kill Roxas?"

"We ran into a little trouble."

"O that's too bad. Well I don't see how I can help, so if you don't mind letting me out."

"You can help us."

"That girl will hopefully become my daughter-in-law, and I'm not gonna let some low level demon destroy that chance" Piper yelled.

"How very interesting" Barbes stated, as he put together the pieces.

Maki was to be Piper's daughter-in-law and she seemed very close to Mary Winterborn who at the time Barbes himself was surprisingly getting close to as well.

"What do you propose?" Barbes asked.

"Can you kill Roxas's imposter?" Piper asked.

"It's possible, but not without help. And you are forgetting there are two of him."

"How do you know that?"

"I decided to do snooping after that dear halfbreed told me of Roxas's demise in the future. I learned that same demon killed him in the past as well. It was all very interesting."

"So will you help us?" Phoebe asked Barbes.

"Do I have a choice?" Barbes asked.

The sisters all shook their heads.

"Then by all means lets figure out a plan."

Down in the underworld the dealer drew two more cards and placed them on the table. Roxas grinned as Chris ran his fingers through his hair, more stressed.

"Well?" Roxas asked

"All in" Chris said, and shoved all his chips in the pot.

Roxas grin a grew and smiled over at Maki.

"You cheating bastered" Maki spat at him.

"I did no such thing my dear. Well Hailliwell I believe you are at a loss" Roxas said.

The shifter placed down his cards showing he had straight. Roxas grinned as Chris let out a deep breath. Roxas stood up and started to walk towards Maki.

"That was a great hand" Chris started, making Roxas stop in his tracks and turn around to face the poker table. "Just not as good as a flush."

Roxas growled as he looked at the three cards Chris had just placed down, he was right, the white-lighter had won. Chris stood up and walked over in front of Roxas.

"Now leave before I kill you now" Chris said.

"No matter" Roxas whispered. "I will still get my bride" he shouted.

Then in a flash Roxas rushed over to Maki and lifter her in his arms.

"Good luck finding us Hailliwell" Roxas smirked, then he telported away.


	12. A Change Of Will

**A Change of Will**

"Let me go" Maki screamed as she struggled against Roxas grip.

"Calm down my princess, soon everything will be in order" Roxas replied.

"In order? Ok first of all, I'm not your princess, and how the heck do you plan for everything to work out, when your a cheater?" Maki asked. "Whatever happened to your game loyalty?"

"I believe your confusing me with the real Roxas my dear. Who wouldn't, I might add, throw you in a cage" Roxas grinned.

All of sudden a metal cell appeared and Roxas shoved Maki inside, then locked her in.

"You bastered, you think this can actually hold me" Maki shouted.

The princess stuck her tongue out at her capture, then disappeared in flames. But when she resurfaced again she was still in the cage. Roxas grinned at her failure, but it didn't put Maki's hopes down. She lit a fireball in her hand, and threw it at the cage, but it bounced off with a shock and she had to duck to avoid it.

"What have you done to my powers?" Maki screamed.

"Nothing. The cell on the other hand, well.. It keeps all you demonic powers locked in, you can't escape. At least until I'm done with you, but by then you won't wanna leave" Roxas claimed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Maki asked.

Roxas turned on his heels and began to walk out of the room they were in towards an alter area.

"You will learn in all good time my princess" he said, leaving Maki to wallow.

Chris pounded his fists into the cavern wall of the underworld. He had lost the girl of his dreams to a trickster, and had no way of getting her back. The white-lighter stepped away from the wall, and tired to think of Maki and then orb to her, but he just came back in the same place.

~Roxas must be using another cloaking spell, that's why the sisters couldn't get to us~ Chris thought.

"Dammit" he shouted and pounded his fists into the wall again.

Barbes took a seat on the floor calmly in the manor attic.

"You know if we are going to be working together I suggest you let me out of this cage" he said.

The charmed ones shook their heads, and continued to look through the Book of Shadows.

"That old thing can't help you, but I on the other hand can" Barbes declared.

"Will you just shut up" Paige screamed at the fear demon. "We're not letting you out."

White lights appeared in the attic and Chris showed up. The girls ran over to him quick, worried.

"Hey you're alright" Piper said.

"I've been better" Chris replied.

"So you got away, does that mean you won the challenge?" Paige asked.

"You could say that" Chris said.

His answers were so cryptic and soft.

"My dear boy" Barbes spoke up. "Where is Maki?"

Chris looked over at the demon of fear surprised by his presence, he did not notice him before. The lost boy tried to ignore the question and slumped down in a chair.

"What's he doing here?" Chris asked.

"He's helping us. Now answer his question, where is Maki" Piper ordered.

"She was right behind me" Chris lied.

"You know son I would appreciate the truth, and so would the charmed ones" Barbes said.

"Chris what happened?" Piper asked.

"Its seem your nephew has been tricked and now Roxas has the halfbreed" Barbes answered.

"It was accident and I can't get to her" Chris told them.

The youngest Hailliwell explained to his family what went down in the underworld.

"You know I do anything to get her back, so if your here to help, then help" Chris said to Barbes.

"I would if I wasn't trapped" Barbes said.

Chris stood up and grabbed one of the crystals, ready to let the demon out.

"Wait what are doing" Paige yelled, running over to stop him.

"He wont hurt us" Chris argued, then tossed the crystal away.

The waves went down and Barbes stood up and stepped out of circle.

"Thank you, now lets began" he said. "Dear boy, what was your wager when you challenged Roxas?"

"If I won he would leave this time and stop his plan" Chris answered.

"And?"

Chris let a long sigh and sunk his head.

"He asked for Maki to be his bride if I lost" Chris finished.

"Chris how could you promise that?" Piper yelled.

"I had no other choice, it was either agreeing or letting Maki die. I couldn't let that happen. But then when I won he just stole her and ran off" Chris answered.

"I see, so that probably means he's still gonna try to get his winnings" Barbes said.

"How exactly does he plan on that, I mean its not Maki would agree to marring that jerk" Phoebe stated.

"Not with her own will anyway. Roxas just has to find a way to let her evil control her and then Maki will take her. and destroy everyone she cares about" Barbes answered.

"Wait this all sounds familiar" Phoebe wondered.

"It should, way back your dear sister Prue was turned over by the same spell, a dark alter marriage to a demon she didn't even know. How original" Barbes added.

"I wont let that happen" Chris shouted, standing up.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but by letting Maki into Roxas's hands the ceremony has already began" Barbes claimed.

An electric shock ran through the cage Maki stood in. She fell to the ground in pain, but didn't pass out. Roxas flipped a switch again, and another shock hit the princess.

"Why are you doing this?" Maki tried to scream.

"Precaution" Roxas grinned.

He touched the switch one last time and Maki passed out from the pain. Once sure that she was completely out, Roxas ordered two demons to take her out of the cage, and lay her down on a small alter table. The demons did so then disappeared and two women took their place.

"Dress her up nicely and prepare everything, call me when your finished" Roxas told the women.

They nodded their heads then the shifter left. The women began to redress Maki in a beautiful black dress. It had thick straps that made a cross in the back, and it hung just below the knees. A v-neck and a little slit on the bottom showed off some skin, but not to much. Then a silver bracelet with a matching necklace was placed on Maki. A charm of a crescent moon hung from the jewelery, making it even more elegant.

A third women appeared and scanned over Maki.

"Is she ready?" the lady asked the others.

They nodded their heads then left the women alone with Maki. She grabbed a small bowl and began placing herbs in it and mixed them up.

"My lord, she is almost ready for you" the women called as she clipped off a small piece of Maki's hair.

Roxas walked in in an all black suit, he looked over Maki and a grin lit up his face.

"She looks perfect. How much longer?" he asked.

"A minute, I have to stir in the rest of the ingredients" the women answered.

She grabbed a wooden spoon and mushed in more herbs with the small pieces of Maki's hair. Then she grabbed a bottle of some deep blue liquid and mixed it in with everything.

"Take your finger and run this across your lips, then as say this spell, kiss your bride. My words and this potion will bind this girl to you for eternity" the women said.

Roxas's grin widened, he was actually going to get away this. He dipped his finger in the liquid and rubbed it on his lips. Then he grabbed Maki's limp body and sat her up, as the women began to chant.

Chris paced the attic floor.

"How do we stop this? How do we find her?" He shouted.

The sisters shook their heads, and turned to Barbes.

"Am I to assume, that this girl and I are connected somehow?" the demon of fear asked.

"What are you talking about?" Chris wondered.

"Answer the question, it may be are only hope" Barbes yelled.

"Yes, your connected" Chris almost whispered.

"Then I might have a chance locating her, if I am right about how strong that connection is."

"Chris what is he talking about?" Piper asked.

"So they have no idea, how lucky" Barbes smirked.

The demon of fear closed his eyes and searched for his daughters essence. He was about to give up when he felt a spark and found her. Barbes opened his eyes to see Chris had taken his hand.

"Did it help?" Chris asked.

Barbes nodded his head and gestured to the sisters to follow them, then the boys disappeared to the underworld.

Roxas layed his lips on Maki's and her eyes shot open, Chris and Barbes appeared with the charmed ones on their tail, but they were all to late.

"NO" Chris shouted as he ran towards Maki and Roxas.

Roxas released his new bride and grinned at the group.

"It is finished my lord" the women said, then disappeared.

"Excellent! My queen" Roxas began turning towards Maki. "Kill them all."

Maki smiled and lifted herself off the alter table. She lit a fireball in each of her hands and began walking towards Chris.

"Maki wait, you don't want to do this" Chris tired to reason as he stepped backwards.

But the young princess didn't say a word. Her face remained expressionless as she stepped closer to Chris and the rest of the group.

"Maki" Chris shouted.

"It's to late my boy" Barbes spoke as Chris stopped in front of him. "We've lost her."

"Destroy them" Roxas yelled.

Maki flipped her head towards Roxas, nodded, then turned back towards her targets. She rose her hands in the air and began to throw the fireballs. It seemed to be the end for the charmed ones, Maki's father, and her lover.


	13. Seek and Destroy

**Seek and Destroy**

"Fireball" Chris and Paige yelled.

The fireballs that Maki had thrown disappeared in an orb and reappeared in Chris and Paige's hands. They threw them towards Roxas, but he easily dodged them. Maki glanced back at Roxas and they locked eyes, planing their next move. Barbes took this opportunity to grab all the Hailliwells.

"Take us out of here son" Barbes order Chris.

"I won't leave with out Maki" Chris shouted.

The outburst caught Maki's and Roxas's attention, and they began to charge.

"We must go now, I promise you we will get her back. Now Orb" Barbes shouted.

Chris took one last look at his lover, then joined hands with his family, and they all telported out of the cavern.

"We're still in the underworld" Phoebe stated after they relaxed in their new surroundings.

"It was intentional. I won't leave until I get Maki back and good" Chris said.

Barbes shook his head, and began to walk around the area, trying to find anything useful or familiar.

"If we stay down here won't it be easier for the evil couple to find us?" Paige asked.

"They're not a couple" Chris shouted at her.

She stepped back and tried to calm her nephew down,

"You're right, I'm sorry" Paige apologized. "So?"

"They can't track us if we use a cloaking spell" Barbes answered.

He walked over to a table that was placed in the cave they had orbed to. On it was many veils of herbs and potions. The fear demon started to scan over the bottles and collected what he know would be helpful.

"Find me lily-weed" Barbes asked the charmed ones, as he pointed to another table.

The charmed walked over and began searching. Chris began to fume. He was worried, angry, and he felt helpless.

"We don't have time for this" he suddenly shouted.

Everyone turned around towards him.

"I need to go save Maki" Chris growled, then he turned on his heels and began to walk off.

Barbes rushed after him and grabbed his wrists. The sisters did not follow and they're were to far away to hear anything.

"Storming in there is suicide" Barbes said.

" I don't care, I need to get her back" Chris argued.

"I know that son, I seem to want her back as much as you do" Barbes retorted.

"I am not you're son, and Maki and you aren't as connected as you think."

"I know she is mine and Mary's daughter."

Chris shook his head and hung it in defeat.

"You can't know this" he said. "It is to early."

"Then when this is all over you may erase my memory. But now I would like to save my future daughter. Can you become calm and help me?"

Chris lifted his head and looked behind him to where he thought Maki might be.

"She would not wish your death" Barbes stated.

Silence rang and Chris bore his eyes into the endless darkness that awaited him. He sighed and then turned back towards Barbes.

"What would like me to do?" he asked, giving in.

"Great. Now come back and help me with this cloaking spell." Barbes answered.

Chris nodded his head and two men walked back into the cave.

In the cavern with Roxas and Maki there was even more anger.

"I need to go after them, they must die" Maki shouted.

"Now, now. Calm down my princess. They will meet their end" Roxas grinned.

He grabbed Maki around the waist then kissed her on their lips. It seemed passionate, but something made Maki pull back.

"Is everything alright?" Roxas asked.

Maki nodded her head and stepped away from her prince.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked, getting spectacle.

"My lord we need to talk" the priestess said, walking towards the evil couple.

Maki was saved, for she had no answer to why she despised kissing the man she married.

"I need to kill Chris" she shouted suddenly and began to storm off.

Roxas ran and pulled her back.

"All in good time" he said. "Man she feisty when evil" he told the priestess.

"Yes my lord that's exactly what we need to talk about, alone" the priestess empathized.

"Stay here Maki, I would like to go after our victims together" Roxas said.

"As you wish my prince" Maki answered.

She grabbed a chair and sat down, then began burning the ground below her.

"She seems content, lets step over here" Roxas said.

He guided the priestess into the backroom.

"Now what do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"My lord I must tell you, the evil inside your princess might be to much for her."

"Which means?"

"If she keeps lashing out like this her body with burn up from the pressure and she could die."

"Or?"

"The evil would leave her completely and she will turn back to the Hailliwell's lover."

"What!"

Roxas flared his nostrils and pounded his fists on a table.

"You never warned of this before" he shouted.

"I'm sorry my lord, there was no time" the priestess said.

"No time" Roxas yelled.

He grabbed the priestess by the collar of her dress and rose her in the air.

"I believe now you're out of time" he grinned.

"No my lord, please I can help you" the priestess pleaded.

"To late" Roxas said.

Then he tossed a fireball at her and she burned down to ashes.

Maki felt a slight spark inside her and stopped what she was doing. The anger from before seemed to have completely left her.

"What happened?" she asked Roxas, when he exited the back room.

"I had to dispose of a betrayer" Roxas answered.

Maki looked at him questionably, but shook her head of the suspicions.

"So are you ready to kill the Hailliwells and that relentless father of yours?" Roxas asked.

"More then ever" Maki answered.

"Excellent. Now where could they be?" Roxas wondered, as began to sense them.

Maki took this time to think, something just didn't feel alright about this. She didn't love Roxas, but then again evil can't love. When she tried to push the thoughts out, and only think about killing it just made things worse. Killing the charmed ones, her father, Chris, it hurt. They were her family and even though she was suppose to feel nothing, she couldn't help regretting everything.

"Is something wrong my dear?" Roxas asked, breaking Maki's thoughts.

She shook her head again.

"Did you find them?" she asked.

"No, unfortunately them seem to be using a cloaking spell" Roxas answered.

"Now what do we do?"

"It seems we must wait. Don't worry they are no match for us."

Maki nodded her head, but she didn't agree with that statement. She knew how powerful the charmed ones were, and how sneaky her father was. Then there was Chris. His name pounded in Maki's head like a heartbeat. Something about him made her question everything about herself, about evil.

Chris had began pacing well Barbes and Charmed ones tried to think of a plan to get back Maki. They had cast the cloaking spell some time ago, and it seemed to be working.

"The way we got back Prue was by killing the warlock that turned her" Piper said.

"Yes, but Roxas is not just a mere warlock. We are not even sure who he really is" Barbes stated.

"Wouldn't his vanquishing spell still destroy him? You said it would work before" Phoebe piped up.

"We would need an opening" Barbes said.

He thought for a while then turned toward Chris.

"You could do that for us" the fear demon grinned.

Chris stopped his pacing and stared into Barbes eyes.

"How?"

"You and Maki still have a connection, I know it. If you can distract her long enough for us to take down Roxas we will have her back" Barbes answered.

"How does distracting Maki help? We still have a powerful demon to kill" Phoebe wondered.

"I can tell the boy is to much infatuated with my... with Maki" Barbes began.

The charmed ones didn't seem to notice his falter so he continued.

"I was able to sense his greatest fear and it was losing Maki to another. Well Chris is distracting Maki Roxas will be jealous, and that will be a perfect time to destroy him."

The group glanced around each other and all nodded their heads. The plan was set.

"Now Hailliwells do you still have Roxas vanquishing potion?" Barbes asked.

Piper rummaged through her coat and pulled out a small vile with blue liquid in it.

"This is it" She said.

"Then we only have one shot to do it right" Barbes stated. "Now lets go kill that Son of a bitch."

**(Author's note: To warn you I will sadly be ending this story soon. Its kinda evil i know, but all good things must come to an end. There will probably be only 2 chapters left, maybe even just one. I simple just need to kill Roxas and get Maki and Chris back to the future. Hope you will enjoy my ending! I didn't even see it coming) **


	14. Witchked

**Witchked**

Chris, the Charmed ones, and Barbes appeared behind a wall next to the cavern Maki and Roxas were in. The youngest Hailliwell crept around the corner and spotted his lover pacing. Roxas was sitting down not to far away, watching Maki closely. He turned back towards his family. and they nodded their heads ready. Paige pulled the four crystals to use for a cage, Phoebe gripped the vanishing potion tightly, then when they were all sure they walked out into the open.

"Ah there you are" Roxas grinned, as he spotted the group.

Maki stopped her pacing and looked up. Her eyes met with Chris's as Roxas approached her.

"Don't you want to kill him my dear?" the shifter asked, resting his hands on Maki's shoulder's.

"Most defiantly!" Maki yelled.

She charged at Chris, but he did not make any movement to dodge her. Instead when Maki reached him, he grabbed her wrists, and threw her against the wall behind him.

"Paige now" he shouted, well holding Maki up against the wall.

"Crystals, circle" Paige yelled.

The crystal cage formed around Maki and Chris, holding the pair down tight.

"Let me go!" Maki screamed, as she tried to struggle out of Chris grasp.

He released her wrists, only to have to grab her again to stop her from shocking herself.

"What are you doing to my princess?" Roxas screamed.

He bore his eyes into the spot where Chris and Maki stood, then he began to launch at them.

"Throw the potion now, before he gets to cage" Barbes ordered.

The Charmed one looked at each other, then nodded their heads. Piper stood in the middle and pulled out the spell.

"Hey Roxas, we're the ones you should be attacking" Phoebe yelled.

Roxas flipped around fast, and glared at the sisters.

"Take this" Phoebe shouted.

She threw the potion at his feet, the glass shattered, and the liquid began to simmer as it hit Roxas. It was working! The girls then looked down at the spell and began chanting the power of three spell. Roxas body started to biol as the potion and spell surrounded him, killing him.

"You fools" he screamed, in pain. "Without me, she will die from evil!"

Roxas was pointing to Maki as his body generated heat. The sisters stared at him confused, but it was already to late. The spell was close to finish, and could not be stopped. The Charmed ones chanted the last words making Roxas burst into flames, then explode.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Maki screamed out, still under his influence.

Her body pushed against Chris as she tried to break free, and rush towards the ashes of her husband. But it was no use, Roxas was dead.

"What do you think he meant by _she will die from evil_?" Paige asked.

The two others sisters shook their heads, then rushed towards Chris and Maki to set the, free. Paige knelled down and placed one her hands on a crystal.

"Wait!" Chris shouted, stopping her. "She hasn't changed back!"

"I will murder you all for what you have done" Maki spat.

Chris pushed her back and locked his eyes with her.

"Maki its me. It Chris, we're all your family" the youngest Hailliwell said, gesturing to everyone.

Maki looked around the group then back at Chris, glaring.

"You are all my enemies" she hissed.

Chris stared at her in astonishment, then all of sudden Maki face turned soft. She looked up at Chris, almost normal, then she passed out. Maki's body fell limp into Chris's arms as group stared around confused. Chris lifted up Maki, and placed his hand on her neck. He felt her pulse, and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"She's still alive" he exclaimed.

Paige then proceeded to grab the crystals, and release them from the cage.

"Is that it?" Phoebe wondered.

"I guess so" Piper answered.

"Uh guys I think we have a problem" Chris said. "Maki's burning up."

The youngest Hailliwell still had his hand resting on her neck, but he could feel the heat from her forehead. You could probably feel it any where on her body.

"We need to get her out of here now!" Chris shouted.

He lifted Maki up in his arms then looked towards his family.

"Where's Barbes?" he asked.

The three sisters looked around baffled, they hadn't even noticed his absence.

"He must have disappeared once Roxas was dead" Phoebe stated.

Chris shook his head annoyed, then he became worried. Maki was illuminating heat even worse.

"We'll have to deal with him later. Lets get back to manor, and figure out what's wrong" Chris said.

The Charmed ones nodded their heads, then they all orbed away.

They arrived back into the attic where Chris rushed over to a couch to lay Maki down. Paige and Phoebe went over to the Book of Shadows, but Piper left the attic to go check on Wyatt. She found Leo in his room cradling their son.

"How is he?" Piper asked, walking over to her husband.

"Sleeping like a baby" Leo said, and handed Wyatt over to Piper. "How's Chris?"

"Not so great. We were able to kill Roxas and get Maki back, but she seemed to pass out, and has a fever. He really needs our help."

"So I hear" Leo said, as he heard Chris's voice calling out for him.

Piper and Leo layed Wyatt down in his bed, then walked back to the attic.

"Dad" Chris shouted again, but still didn't see Leo orb in. "DAD!"

"What?" Leo asked, as him and Piper walked into the attic.

"Why didn't you orb here faster?" Chris asked.

"I was with Wyatt. Now what's wrong?"

"Its Maki, I don't know what wrong with her."

Leo walked over to his son and looked down at Maki. Her whole face was flushed red, and her breathing was rather heavy.

"Can't you heal her?" Paige asked Chris.

"I haven't tired." Chris said, turning towards Leo.

"It's alright. You should be the one to do this, and I'm sure you can" Leo assured.

Chris nodded his head then raised his hands over Maki's forehead. A golden light formed around Chris's hands, and seem to start heal his lover, but it was taking to long. After a couple minutes Chris pulled away, frustrated.

"This isn't working" he shouted.

He stood up and stormed over to the book well Leo tired to heal Maki as well, but had no luck.

"There's nothing in this book to help either" Chris yelled, after only looking in it for a couple minutes.

"Now Chris calm down please. I'm sure we will find a way" Leo said, standing up.

"Calm down! How do you expect me to be calm down when the women I love is dying right infront of me, and there is nothing I can do to help her."

All of sudden Maki's eyes fluttered opened slightly. She spotted Leo and a smile spread across her lips.

"So I'm home" she coughed out.

Leo looked at her surprised, and Chris rushed over to the couch.

"Maki your ok?" Leo asked.

"I could be better" she breathed out.

She tried to sit up, but her body pushed her back down in pain.

"Maki!" Chris yelled, worried.

The halfbreed relaxed, then placed her hand on Chris's check.

"I'm fine" she said.

"You should really save your energy." Chris ordered.

He placed his hand on her forehead to find it even hotter then before. She was getting worse, and probably only woke up from his outburst. Leo got up and walked over to the book to help the sisters.

"I heard I'm the women you love" Maki said, but it only came out in a whisper.

Chris smiled gently, and gripped the hand Maki had on his check, placing it in his hands.

"You are" the youngest Hailliwell said, as a stray tear fell from his eye.

"I love you to" Maki smiled. "But I'm not sure I can make it."

"Don't say that. You have to be strong. I'm sure we can find a way to heal you, if we only knew what was wrong."

"Its the evil."

Maki suddenly began to cough horribly, and it only worried Chris more. He orbed downstairs quick to grab a glass of water. Then he reappeared next to Maki's side handing her the glass. She took a couple sips, then was able to relax again.

"Thank you" she said, handing him the glass back.

"What did you start to say" Phoebe asked, walking over to the couple.

"O, its the evil. When Roxas turned me a lot of demon was absorbed by my body. I heard the priestess say that in time my body would start to burn up killing me. My body couldn't handle that much evil" Maki answered, as a few more coughs escaped her.

"Well where is this priestess, can't she help us?" Chris asked.

"Roxas killed her" Maki told him.

"Dammit" Chris shouted.

"Chris be calm, everything will be fine" Maki assured him as she ran her other hand through his hair.

"She is right son, please step aside" Chris and Phoebe heard from behind them.

They turned around to find Barbes standing there with a pitcher of something in his hands.

"Please move aside" he repeated.

"No way. You can't help us, and we still don't trust you" Phoebe yelled.

Barbes shook his head and turned towards Chris. Their eyes locked for a moment making Chris understood. He stood up, and lightly pushed Phoebe out of the way.

"Chris what are you doing?" she yelled.

"Trust him" Chris said.

"I can't."

"Then trust me. He is here to heal Maki."

Barbes knelled down infront of his daughter, and brought the pitcher to her lips.

"I need you to drink this my child" the fear demon said.

Maki nodded her head, then wrapped her hands around the container, opened her mouth and began to drink the creamy liquid. After a couple of seconds she suddenly pulled it away, and sat up, choking.

"What's wrong with her?" Chris shouted.

"This potion just taste like crap" Maki said.

Her voice sounded close to normal, and as Chris scanned her over she was getting the color back in her face.

"I'm sorry my dear, but you must drink the whole thing" Barbes said.

Maki looked at her father dumbfound, the pitcher was more then 20ozs.

"Quickly" the fear demon ushered.

Maki sighed, then opened her lips and began to chug the rest of the vile. She pulled the bottle away many times to breath, but was able to finish the whole thing.

"You know I'm gonna have to go to bathroom now" the halfbreed joked.

Barbes smiled gently, took the pitcher from his daughter and stepped back.

"How do you feel" Chris asked, sitting down next to her.

He raised his hand to her forehead and it felt almost normal. All the red from her face had disappeared, and her body wasn't generating heat anymore.

"I feel a lot better" Maki answered.

"It might take a little bit longer, but otherwise Maki should be completely healed in an hour" Barbes said.

"Thank you" Chris said.

He stood up, and shook hands with the demon of fear.

"It has been my pleasure. Now about that memory potion" Barbes said.

Chris nodded his head, then walked over to the cabinet by the Book of Shadows. He pulled out a small purple vile, walked back to Barbes, and handed it to him.

"Make sure you take that" Chris ordered.

"Of course" Barbes grinned.

The fear demon cocked his head to the side, waved goodbye to his daughter, then disappeared.

"What was that about?" Piper asked.

"Just a little harmless loose end" Chris said with a smile.

He took his seat back down next to Maki, and took her hands in his.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked.

Maki nodded her head, then leaned in and kissed Chris lightly on the lips.

"Better then ever" she said, once she had pulled away.

"Well now that's all cleared up, how about we send the two of you back to the future" Piper said.

"That sounds great" Chris smiled.

Hugs went all around as Maki and Chris began their departure.

"Thank you so much for all you've done" Maki told each of the charmed ones and Leo.

"Don't I get a thank you?" Chris asked when Maki stood next to him again.

"Maybe later" she whispered in his ear.

"Alright all set" Paige said as she finished the symbol on the attic wall.

She gave Chris and Maki another hug, then stepped next to her sisters to chant the spell. The couple waved goodbye as a white glow appeared behind them.

"You ready?" Maki asked Chris.

"You bet" he said.

Then he picked Maki up in his arms bridle style, waved bye to his family, then stepped through the portal.

"See you made it back perfectly" Wyatt said as the couple appeared in the future.

"Wyatt you jerk!" Maki suddenly yelled. " I still owe you for shoving me threw the portal."

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Wyatt stated, stepping back a little.

Maki jumped out of Chris's arms, and launched at Wyatt playfully.

"Chris hold your girlfriend back" Wyatt said, as he ran from Maki.

"It would be my pleasure" Chris said.

He suddenly grabbed Maki around the waist, and pulled her towards him.

"Be nice" he whispered, kissing her on the check.

"Now that's cheating" Maki pouted in Chris's arms.

The two brothers broke out in laughter. Then Chris let go of Maki, and gave Wyatt a big hug.

"It is good to see you Chris" Wyatt said.

"You have no idea" Chris smiled.

Barbes juggled the memory potion in his hands back in the past. He took a long look at the vile then a smile spread across his lips. The demon of fear stood up, uncorked the potion then proceeded to pour it down a pond infront of him.

"I was happy to meet you my sweet Maki" he said, then disappeared.

**THE END**


End file.
